


Bear And His Daddies (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Kisses in The Library





	




End file.
